Decepticon Toy
by Prime627
Summary: Steeljaw has a problem, and he needs Filch to solve it for him. So he goes to snatch her from the Autobots, but he thinks he sees her wandering around. But when he sees his mistake, he doesn't really care. Strongarm has other thoughts about that.
1. Chapter 1

Steeljaw knew his heat cycle was coming. He could feel it. His tail flicked in anger as he walked and he looked around at the other Decepticons staring at him. They could feel it, too. They edged away from him, but they didn't understand. He wasn't interested in the mechs here. They weren't...visually pleasing, not like a femme.

He supposed he could coax Filch into her bipedal form if he got her out of the Autobots' clutches, but he couldn't deal with her shrieks and constant _SHINY_ -ing. It was sad and sort of cute how she did that, but right now, he just wanted relief. His heat cycle could begin any day now, he didn't want to be without a valve when it came.

So he excused himself and tore off into the forest to look for the junkyard. The plan was to get Filch out of the junkyard, break her out of the stasis pod, and bring her back to his growing "family" of former Decepticons. But plans had a nasty habit of not going as planned.

When he arrived at the junkyard, he scrabbled over the walls and used the various stacks and piles of junk to get to the center of the yard, using his nose to sniff out the traps and sensors that reeked of electricity. He thought he saw Filch wandering around, and so he pounced and dangled a gag in front of her. It was shiny, something she would appreciate. When he shoved it into her mouth, he thought it was strange that she was already in her bipedal form, something that was unusual for anybot to see. But he gagged her, bound her, and snuck back out of the junkyard.

When he was at his hideout, he realised his mistake. Strongarm, the femme Autobot, was staring at him with wide optics. Purple feathers and some kind of sticky substance was coming off her. Steeljaw growled as he found himself the receiving end of the result of a prank. He sighed and settled down, starting to smirk in a good natured way. Even though he messed up and nabbed Bumblebee's little femmefriend instead of Filch, he still won a valve for all of his hard work.

He tapped one of his claws against her panel. She was tied so her servos were pressed against the area of her back just above her aft, and her knees were bent and tied so they were spread and pressed against her front. It would be rather uncomfortable in a bit, but right now, it kept her secure and the gag kept her quiet. That was all he needed to know.

She flinched and tried to squirm away from him, the tapping turning to rubbing. Whatever she had said, Steeljaw didn't catch because it was muffled by the gag. He smirked at her and tilted his helm, his tail curling in pleasure at his catch. She was better than Filch ever could be.

He laid her down, untying her only to tie her back down on her belly with her legs tied so her pedes were over her back and her arms were at her sides. He licked at her panel, licking and sucking until she squirmed and made muffled noises against the gag. He pulled her panel back and gazed at her valve. He spread the petals, noting the valve's virginity. She was doing rather well for a virgin.

He licked it, listening to her make soft sounds and he smirked into the folds. All femmes loved to be dominated by Steeljaw. He bit the blushing petals, making them red instead of blue. He treated her valve this way until her valve was dripping long, sticky strands of lubricant.

He untied her and left her untied. She calmed down, her hips falling down. She was exhausted from being tied up like that for so long, from being tied up at all. He patted her aft and righted her, keeping her aft in the air with one servo while the other worked at his panel.

His spike rubbed against her valve several times. The tip poked the petals, pushed them aside, but never made contact with the dripping opening. He laid out over her, holding her hips and growling in frustration while he thrusted his hips forward repeatedly. Strongarm was whining and crying under him, gripping the earth and clawing it.

His tip brushed the opening. He could feel it. He thrusted forward, hard, but missed again. He instead thrusted against her exterior sensor, making more lubricant coat his length. "If at all possible, it seems that you are too wet, my dear." He reached down, spreading her petals with two digits while he thrusted forward, hitting his target. His tip was buried in her valve. He shifted, releasing her petals.

She was begging him now, pleading for him not to move. Her pleas were muffled as she was forced to suck her own lubricants off Steeljaw's claws.

"Hush now, darling..." He bit her neck, growling as he forced his spike into her. It slowly slid in, the resistance in her valve keeping him from just taking her and her wails of pain making his audios hurt. It broke with a burst of Energon that helped lubricate her (not that it was needed), and her crying grew less and less with every third thrust.

Eventually, she was still, allowing her body to move with his thrusts while dirt and rocks mauled her armor and put blemishes in her paint her fellow Autobots would surely notice. Steeljaw would have to clean her up later.

He was getting close. He could feel his spike swelling and her frenzied efforts to get away were renewed.

"Out, out, out!" She begged him, tried to flip over, but Steeljaw pressed her shoulders into the ground with a servo on her back. The other servo stroked her helm.

"Now, now, little femme...is that any way to act? I am, after all, relieving you of your virginity. Now you won't smell so sweet and you won't act so innocent. In fact, you'll be rather...tolerable. And think of this: Would Sideswipe have been so gentle? So tender?" He lowered his helm and spoke into her audio. "Would your leader have been so understanding?"

She whined and said nothing, but her optics closed and a tear worked down her cheek.

Femmes, Steeljaw thought, were very easy to manipulate. While mechs could handle not being liked, femmes seemed to thrive on affection and appreciation. If he could twist her mind into thinking that he was _appreciating_ her, next time his heat cycle came around, she would beg for him.

He got to the point where he couldn't thrust anymore. His spike was swollen and throbbing in her tight valve and she was twitching and shuddering. She didn't like him, or his spike, yet, but she would learn. She was still young.

Steeljaw overloaded inside her, slowly pulling out when his spike went limp. He watched her drip his coding for a moment, then he scooped her up. "I should get my little toy back to her friends before they come after me. Would you like that?"

He brushed her off, waxed and buffed her armor, and took special care to flush out her port. She wouldn't be carrying any of his sparklings for a long time. He wondered how many sparklings he could sire. While he worked, he tried to figure it out.

His carrier had been a gladiator in the Pits and was forced to carry a mech's sparklings (Steeljaw's unknown sire). She had carried a litter for several days before she dropped six sparklings, five of them too weak to live through Shockwave's experiments to change their CNA. Only Steeljaw survived.

He figured he could sire a good-sized litter, maybe three or four, five at the most, but never anything bigger than that. That would take both an incredible sire and an incredible carrier. Strongarm was mediocre and he was...defective. Shockwave was supposed to make all his creations sterile, but he let some of the gladiators (and his carrier) keep their fertility. Steeljaw was allowed to keep his, since he had survived and somehow "earned" it.

Strongarm was mewling in pain. He had broken her virgin valve, stretched it wide, but there was no permanent _physical_ damage. Mental and emotional damage would take longer to heal.

He picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder with her aft in the air, everything exposed so her team would know what happened to get her the right treatment. But then again... He smirked as an idea came to him.

"I know it burns," he cooed, laying her down outside of the junkyard. "I know, I know... You'll be okay. You know why?"

She whimpered, staring at him. She let him get between her legs again, and she felt a surge of pain on her valve. She yelped.

"Shhh." He smiled, showing her his Energon-stained digits. "I've tagged you, just like they tag pleasurebots. But you will not tell your little friends, will you? No, because if you do, this little thing right here..." He found a reflective piece of metal and showed her the irritated sensor he had pierced and threaded a tag through. "This will alert us." It couldn't really, but it scared Strongarm the way he wanted it to. "Now, every evening, I think you should go out into the forest and sit down. Either me, Thunderhoof, or any of the other Decepticons will come to you. We have heat cycles, too, you know." He smirked down at her. "I know you won't disappoint them, because you didn't disappoint me."

She let Steeljaw replace her panel and she laid there, whimpering until Grimlock found her. Bumblebee was ready to give her a physical on the spot, but she remembered what Steeljaw said.

"No, I'm fine. Sideswipe covered me in purple feathers and glue as a prank, and I was mad, so I went to seek revenge, but I ended up falling down a gorge." She sighed, shaking her helm. "But, I'm fine now. I know revenge hurts, for everyone." She smiled a bit.

Bumblebee chuckled and stroked her cheek. "Well, now. Can't argue about that, can we? Just leave Sideswipe to me, Strongarm. I'll make sure he pulls your patrols until you're feeling one hundred percent better. Got it?"

She nodded.

The Autobots left her alone, mostly. Fixit came to give her an Energon cube and Sideswipe glared at her as he walked by, covered in mud, but other than that, she was alone.

That gave her time to think.

Why had Steeljaw gone after her? Did he love her the way she loved him? Perhaps. He probably has just a funny way of showing it. But he seemed surprised to see her when the feathers started coming off, as if he didn't expect her.

Strongarm sighed and rolled over, closing her optics. She thought about what happened in the woods, and she wondered if that would ever happen again.

She growled as her systems heated up and she practically begged for some 'con with glowing optics to come and force her legs open.

 **Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be XD I wanted Steeljaw to fall in love with Strongarm, but it didn't sound right,** _ **plus**_ **he is manipulating her XD So I guess I'm turning Strongarm into every'con's pleasurebot. Poor girl. That's what she gets for being so pretty ;3 I'm sure Arcee had to go through the same thing at one point in time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Strongarm got up the next evening, sneaking out of the junkyard. Bumblebee knew she liked to go to the carwash to relax, so she felt she could get in and out of the junkyard without any trouble.

Thunderhoof and Steeljaw were waiting for her in the little wooden structure he fragged her the first time. Thunderhoof's optics widened when she settled down in front of them, on her knees as she trembled and stared at Steeljaw.

"What keeps 'er from runnin' off to her friends?" Thunderhoof grabbed her face and examined her as if she was nothing more than a pet, or a pleasurebot. It stung Strongarm when she realised that was what she was turning into.

Steeljaw purred as he watched, raising her aft and moving her to her knees and servos. He exposed her aching valve, which never stopped burning or itching for a spike to fill it. Her digits didn't do the job.

Thunderhoof whistled and she blushed, her faceplates warming. "That a nice valve." He rubbed it, finding the tag and tugging. "This keeps 'er with ya?"

"It's not as effective as a pleasurebot tag, which chimes and vibrates, but it tells me where she is and if she has obeyed me. It's also stimulated by interfaces, so I'll know if she's fragged anyone." Steeljaw grabbed her face, swatting her sore valve. "Haven't fragged anyone have you, pet?"

She shook her helm, but still felt the little tag tugged and played with, making her valve begin to drip again. Thunderhoof made an amused sound and shoved a digit into her valve. She pressed against it, grinding and trying to shove it deeper into her.

Steeljaw and Thunderhoof laughed, and Steeljaw's claw was pressed inside beside it. They watched as she pushed back agaisnt them, mewing and crying out. They let her, then Steeljaw was in front of her. He was pumping his spike in his servo, smirking down at her.

"My pretty pet. You look hungry." He pushed his spike into her mouth, rubbing her cheek. "Relax and let Thunderhoof in. He's a big mech, and he's a rough one, too. Just let him in and try to block him out. Did I mention he's a screamer? Or is it roaring, Thunderhoof?"

She tried to focus on Steeljaw, running the bottom of his spike with her glossa while she felt her valve being spread and stretched over something bigger than digits, and even Steeljaw's spike. Thunderhoof as laying on her then, his helm resting on her shoulder while he pulled back and slammed in, forcing her aft against his hips.

She pushed Steeljaw back, gasping and squeaking as she let Thunderhoof frag her roughly. She whimpered at Steeljaw, but he only shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms, his spike dribbing blue-tinted fluid as it stood erect.

Thunderhoof was over quickly. He roared as he overload, making her audio hurt and she slumped to the ground, her valve aching as he pulled out. Steeljaw cleaned her up and flushed it out with warm water she didn't know where he got. Strongarm looked back at him, her valve dripping diluted coding.

He patted her aft, smirking down at her. "Such a good pet. Did you enjoy yourself? You can speak. You know that, don't you?" He rubbed her puffy sensor (could it be infected?) and she felt a surge of pleasure and pain.

"Am I done?"

"Oh, no. Not for a while, lovely. I don't think Clampdown will mount you, but I _know_ Underbite would love to wiggle into your valve. When we're done with you, you'll be stretched enough to let Unicron himself into you. And Fracture will want to try out all your holes."

She flinched. Was she going to be everycon's pleasurebot? She slowly rolled over and spread her legs, looking down at her valve. Steeljaw passed her a mirror and held it for her, showing her the blue petals and the puffy sensor with the yellow tag in it. It was big. No wonder Steeljaw didn't want anyone else to see. This couldn't be something easily dismissed.

He helped her up, rubbing at the tag and he smirked when she shuddered. Thunderhoof was laying, exhausted, on the ground. Strongarm watched him while Steeljaw pushed his spike into her.

"Don't worry about him. He overloaded a massive load into you. He always goes over the top." He thrusted slowly into her, but his thrusts quickened every fifth thrust. Then he was swelling inside her and then he overloaded. He set her on the ground on her servos and knees and flushed her valve out. "I think you should get back to your team. Don't forget to bathe. You reek of Thunderhoof."

Strongarm nodded and hurried out of the wooden structure, finding the carwash and stepping inside. She ground against the brushes, trying to get rid of the stench of interfacing, but it seemed to always cling to her. She had only been stretched over three spikes and she already smelled like a pleasurebot. She whined and sighed, rubbing her entire body against the moving brushes.

"Strongarm?"

She squeaked and hid behind one of the brushes. "Bumblebee! D-don't come in, I-I'm not...decent."

He already was in, and he smiled. "Oh, Strongarm. I've seen you naked before." He smiled more and moved closer, but he put his back to her and rubbed up against a rotating brush. "Mm. You know, you're really quite beautiful, Strongarm. Once all the prisoners are accounted for, I think you would find a mate in no time."

If she would stop being another mech's fragtoy. She winced and tears rolled down her cheeks. Who would want her once they knew how many spikes she'd taken in, how many mechs were going to be squeezing into her?

"I know it's scary now, sweetspark." Bumblebee touched her cheek. "But you'll be a happy femme with a big family and a loving mate."

She sobbed and hugged his neck, pressing against him. She moved her hips, trying to get the tag to rub against him so he would ask and look, but he only chuckled.

"I'm not the mech for you, Strongarm. I won't take your virginity away from you."

She opened her mouth, but Bumblebee cut her off.

"Everyone knows you're a virgin." He stroked her cheek, kissing her forehelm like he used to when she was little. "But I'm keeping Sideswipe away from you, because you deserve a loving mate."

Bumblebee left her, and when he was out of view, Strongarm fell to her knees and cried.

Steeljaw watched from the shadows, peering into the carwash and frowning at her behavior.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee caught her leaving the next evening. "Going back to the car wash? You did good today, Strongarm. You deserve it."

She smiled back at him, a weak smile that she begged him to see through, but he didn't. He never would, she feared.

"Do you want to...talk about something?" He took her servo and her spark soared. Could it be...? "You're nearing an age where Sideswipe will be...interested in you."

She wanted to tell him all that she had been doing: fragging Steeljaw and Thunderhoof and Steeljaw again and _liking it_. Was there something wrong with her body? How could something _wrong_ feel right?

Bumblebee continued. "Primus designed us to breed. You must have figured out the purpose for that little opening between your legs." He didn't even blush. Cybertronians were once raised to be open about their bodies. Strongarm hadn't been raised like that. He continued to talk, stroking her helm in a way that made her feel ages younger. She hugged him tight, and the words were on her glossa...but her vocalizer squeaked.

"It's embarrassing, I know." He was blushing now, laughing. "But you'll get over it." He kissed her helm and got up. "Now, go get washed. I'll see you right afterwards?"

She stared at him for a long moment, wanting to tell and wanting to stay silent. Didn't Steeljaw say that he could tell if she told anyone? "I take long baths...don't wait up for me."

He chuckled and nodded, petting her helm. "Okay. I'll try and wait up."

Strongarm ran out of the junkyard, hugging herself when she drew closer to Steeljaw, who stood with Fracture and Thunderhoof.

It didn't take long for them to maneuver her onto her knees and servos. Thunderhoof settled under her. She had to take extra care not to grab and pull at his antlers. Steeljaw warned her that he bit whenever anyone did that. She didn't need any more unexplainable marks on her body. Steeljaw watched as Fracture settled at her aft, working his digits into her exhaust port. She was tight there, which was expected. Steeljaw had said she was virgin and only bothered with her mouth and valve.

She squirmed and shook, trying to work herself into a comfortable position. Thunderhoof had been told to relax until Fracture was pressed completely into her rubbery exhaust port. Steeljaw was there to enforce, since he had a special...way with the mech. He was watching his pet now, circling her and watching Fracture attack her port with his digits and oral lubricant.

Strongarm was watching him over her shoulder, blushing when Fracture's optics met hers. She looked away and focused on Thunderhoof, who was snorting and twitching in anger from being forced to lay still.

Steeljaw grabbed her face. "Oh, Fracture, I think she likes you. Care to tell us why you're so...appealing to every femme?"

The mech snorted, spitting on her port and working the oral lubricant around and inside her. "Probably got it from my sire. He was a real playbot. He would sleep around, get a couple femmes to carry, disappear and snuggle up to his beloved Megatron, and then he would pounce on the next femme that walked by. My carrier didn't last long after I was born. She wasn't a Seeker, so I didn't get wings or siblings. When she died, I was shipped off to live with my sire. Sonicsound, Deadshot, and Firefall kept me company, but I wasn't social like Seekers. So I bolted and lived in the streets. I attacked mechs and femmes, wound up in jail, then in a mental asylum on the _Alchemor_ before they converted it to a prison ship to make everyone else on Cybertron happy. And then it had the grand luck of falling out of the sky and crashing on this pathetic marble." He spat on her port again. She twitched.

Thunderhoof shifted and there was a click of a panel sliding back. Strongarm felt his spike pressed against the tag in her exterior sensor. She whimpered at Steeljaw. He watched her with yellow optics, tilting his helm. That made Strongarm feel small and pathetic. Didn't he see how much she loved him? How much this hurt her?

As if on cue, Fracture pressed his spike into her port. Her optics shorted out at the unexpected pain and she cried out.

"No! Out! Please!"

Steeljaw grabbed her face just as Thunderhoof thrusted up into her valve. "Shhh. They are being gentle, remember?" He stroked her cheek, and Strongarm opened her mouth. But instead of his spike, Strongarm was given a gag.

She stayed on her servos and knees, tears rolling down her cheeks and down her neck where Thunderhoof, like a sparkling, licked them off. The two mechs inside her overloaded at the same time. Steeljaw flushed out her openings, and then turned Strongarm around in the direction of the junkyard. "Tomorrow, Underbite will be here."

With that terrible image in her helm, she ran back to the junkyard, not caring about her exposed openings. She was greeted by Bumblebee, who held her close.

"Hey...we tried to comm you. What happened?" He smoothed his servos over her armor, as if looking for blemishes. Strongarm's panels clicked into place. She thought about the tag in her sensor and she didn't want to accuse Steeljaw of bluffing. What if he wasn't?

"Lost track of time. Why? What happened?"

Bumblebee looked her over. "You were missing for two hours. We checked the carwash and Sideswipe is still out there, running your route, hoping to bump into you. I'll comm him when you get checked out by Nightshade."

Nightshade was their medic, an Autobot/Decepticon medic who bore the enemy's insignia. Apparently she played a big part in Team Prime, so she was welcomed eagerly by Bumblebee. She took over most of Fixit's duties, and while she was rough and rude, she was a great medic that Strongarm found herself liking. But Nightshade was thorough. There would be no way she would miss the tag.

Bumblebee stayed with her, even when she protested. Nightshade checked her out all over, leaving no plate un-lifted. Strongarm knew she would be discovered, and her spark-pulse kicked up every time she came close to her panel. Nightshade noticed. She waved Bumblebee out of her tent and looked Strongarm in the optic.

"Care to tell me what is going on?" She folded her arms to look menacing, but Strongarm didn't miss the flash of affection in her optics. "You seem jumpy, nervous, and you look like you're going to be sick." She uncrossed her arms. "Nothing happens in this tent that goes unnoticed by me, and what happens in this tent stays in this tent. Bumblebee can ask all he wants, but he'll never get me to share what went on in here after he left."

Strongarm sobbed, clinging to her. Nightshade held her, not awkwardly, but she could tell the Seeker femme was uncomfortable. That was before she told the femme what had been happening to her. Nightshade went from medic to mother before three words were out of the femme's mouth. When the whole story was told, Strongarm was shaking and Nightshade was soothing her.

"I've got news for you," she said softly. Strongarm looked up into her purple optics. "That tag, it doesn't do what Steeljaw says. It's just a piece of plastic he probably found in the junkyard."

She stared at her for a long time, whimpering and nodding softly as she hugged her again. This time, Nightshade pressed her face into her neck, her wings lowering.

"I've seen pleasurebot tags before. I had to take one out of my sister, Starsong, and I almost got one myself. Pleasurebot tags aren't yellow, and they aren't big. They're rather small and grey." She laid the femme down and spread her legs. "I can take this out."

"But if you do, Steeljaw will know what happened..." She squirmed as far away as she could from the femme. "He'll punish me."

She smiled. "I know who Steeljaw is most afraid of, love, and he won't ever come close to you again when he sees him." She clipped the tag and removed it.

Strongarm thought the pain of taking it out was worse than the pain of it being put into her sensor. Her screams drew Bumblebee in and he saw the mess of valve, Energon, and plastic. He sunk to his knees, not moving until Nightshade pulled him to his pedes, soothing him.

"Don't startle her. It's just a little wound, yes?"

Bumblebee nodded slowly. "How did this happen?"

Nightshade let Strongarm tell him while she cleaned the littler femme up. When she finished, she was watching Nightshade and Bumblebee was cradling Strongarm close.

"Nothing will ever happen to you like that again." Bumblebee stroked her helm and kissed it, sighing as he looked at Nightshade. "How do we stop this?"

She gave them a smirk and Strongarm buried her face in Bumblebee's chest.

 **ooo**

It only took a few moments to perfect Strongarm's appearance, and then Nightshade was off. She located Underbite and the others easily, and she noted all the mechs' spikes were erect and dripping. They expected her to kneel right about now. She remembered how Strongarm said she had even _loved_ Steeljaw, so she knelt in front of him. She let the mechs move around her, lifting her hips up until her pedes couldn't touch the ground. Underbite got behind her and, for the first time in eons, Nightshade felt a spike prod her valve. She considered letting it in, but she couldn't let it. She ahd a job to do, not a spike to frag.

Her physical appearance started to change, making Thunderhoof and Fracture drop her hips just as Underbite thrusted forward. While the top mech growled and the others squealed in shock, Nightshade stood tall as Megatron.

"My Lord!" The mechs shrieked at once and went to their knees, bowing their helms in respect.

"You tried to rape me," Nightshade growled in Megatron's voice. "Why?"

"My Lord," Steeljaw said as he backed up. "We thought you were a femme...our apologies."

Nightshade lashed out, grabbing Steeljaw by the neck and lifting him up until his pedes couldn't touch the ground. "What, do you think, is suitable punishment? Because I have an idea..."

Steeljaw gulped.

 **ooo**

Nightshade came back with a picture in her servo. Bumblebee was cradling Strongarm on his matress, but he looked up and shook her awake. She blinked her optics and squinted at the photo of Underbite on his belly with Thunderhoof impaled on his spike and Steeljaw seated in his lap. Fracture was standing off to the side wearing a collar and the gag. Strongarm giggled.

Nightshade put the photo away. "They ran off when they realised it wasn't Megatron. In my glee, I lost Megatron's physical appearance and reverted to my true form." She smiled down at them. "But I don't think you will become anyone's fragtoy. In fact, I think you've won a mate." She smiled more, then stroked both of their helms. "Go bathe."

Bumblebee nodded and lifted Strongarm, carrying her to the carwash. He sat her down in front of the brush and he sighed, rubbing against another as he watched her. "You were trying to tell me something was wrong."

She nodded slowly, hiding her face as she hugged herself.

"I couldn't see it."

"I didn't think you'd ever see it," she whispered. She looked down at her pedes, blushing when Bumblebee took her servos. "I should have told you something was wrong the first time."

He sighed and he pulled her close. "I know it's hard...Optimus had to pry Starsong's past out of her when we rescued her from the Pits, and we had to care for her and the other pleasurebots afterwards." He shook his helm. "I don't see how I could have missed there was something wrong with you, though...I knew all the signs, knew what pleasurebots looked like, how they acted...and yet, I completely missed it."

She hugged his neck and pressed her face into it, clinging to him. Bumblebee laid her down on the floor, stroking her cheek and adjusting her legs around his hips. "I won't unless you're ready."

"I'm ready to know what it feels like when it's actually gentle."

 **ooo**

Nightshade found them in the morning, Bumblebee curled around Strongarm protectively and the little femme cuddled against his chest. She drug them back to base on a matress, leaving it in her tent for the new mates to have some privacy. Sideswipe was staring at the flap-door.

"Guess she's not a virgin anymore."

Nightshade chuckled, then lifted a crowbar and waved it in his face. "Don't you even think about peeking in on them..."

He backed up, his servos raised. "Wouldn't even think about it twice," he said, then walked back to his perch on a pile of cars.


End file.
